fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel Griffin
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 12-13 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) |height = |weight = |hair = White |eyes = Blue |birthday = December 7th |affiliation = Fairy Tail Griffin Family |occupation = Mage Doctor |team = Yurusarezaru Unmei |status = Alive |relatives = Shuji-Taishiro Griffin(Father, Deceased) Shun'ō Griffin(Mother, Deceased) Ridhwan Griffin(Older Brother) Armaan Griffin(Twin Brother) Angela Lynch(Fiancé) Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin (Uncle) Nymphadora Griffin(Cousin) Phoenix Griffin(Cousin) Sphinx Griffin(Cousin) Annabelle Griffin(Cousin) Makhtalul Alangkul Griffin(Adoptive Uncle) Evanna Griffin(Adoptive Aunt) Eiyuu Griffin (Relative) |magic = Air Magic Archive Heavenly Body Magic Copy Magic Human Subordination }} Nigel Griffin is Armaan Griffin 's younger twin brother,Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin's son and Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother . He is a Mage and a member of Fairy Tail Guild , Yurusarezaru Unmei and a member of the Griffin Family. Nigel and his brother are the child prodigies of their guild and he is commonly known as Dr.Griffin. Appearance Nigel is a short teenage boy with blue hair and white hair, with a tint of blue. He greatly resembles his twin brother. Before the Time-Skip; Nigel wore a blue, buttoned up shirt and trousers. After the Time-Skip he donned a less formal attire consisting of a white shirt, black tie (tied loosely) and a blue jacket with a green hood. Personality Generally Nigel acts very mature for a boy his age and is very serious most of the time,rarely showing any emotions at all except anger.Nigel has a cold and hostile attitude towards others.He is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or acting childish .He becomes enraged every time someone made fun of his guild Fairy Tail Guild. Nigel is very embarrassed of his middle name Yasashisa meaning kind. Like his twin brother Nigel is a bookworm and is passionate for literature. Nigel is very studiousness and is so devoted to studying that he even studies during his breaks, much to his older brother's dismay.He has demonstrated his reliance on books when there there is a situation involving superstition or supernatural. He deliberately avoids contact with other people who ask him to an event and would immediately reject them if they asked.Nigel gets nervous at the thought of disappointing his oldest brother. Despite the fact that Nigel is the younger twin he is more mature and calmer than Armaan. Nigel takes a lot of pride in his tittle Dr.Griffin and has an unbelievable amount of knowledge concerning health and medicine.He acts rather secretive and alluring.He enjoys bringing up painful topics of conversation and takes deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents. Although as a child Nigel was a truly kind boy.The reason for his personality today is because of his parents' murder. Nigel loved his parents deeply and was very attached to them.He often visits their grave,would fight his twin brother Armaan Griffin for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki . Since Nigel's older brother Ridhwan Griffin kept a number of book he read his books with his twin brother Armaan Griffin .Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers remembered Nuryn Kuroki, a close childhood friend of theirs' illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn. While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness.Their hard work also showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Nigel is still a kind boy.For example Nigel saw Nuryn taking a break from working in a cross-dressing cafe she went outside still wearing her uniform.A group of young men approached her asking her out on a date. Nuryn rejected them and punched one of their chins from underneath for calling her cute.The young men were enraged and tried to attack Nuryn but she was too small and quick for them.When Nigel saw what they were doing,he instantly ran to them,fighting them and started shouting at them to go away. Surprisingly Nigel is very skilled in including cooking and acts like a mother towards children.This is because one of his childhood friends Narcissus Kuroki affected him when they spent time together. He is quite artistic and has filled his house with his creations. Due an incident accidentally and regrettably caused by Rid Nigel suffers from coulrophobia. He can be a very fearless boy and has no regret in whatever he does. History Nigel and his older twin brother Armaan Griffin were born to Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.It is unknown when the 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild .Since Rid worked as a doctor Armaan and Nigel often visited him daily.There were even times when Shuji-Taishiro and Shun'ō were too busy to look after the twins so they were left inside a nursery at the hospital their brother worked at.When the twins were 4 to 5 years old they saw a girl younger than them getting rushed to the surgery room where Rid normally worked at. After a few hours they felt hungry and went inside the surgery room to inform Ridhwan.But when they went inside Rid wasn't there,only the girl from earlier lying on a bed.She was weak and barely conscious but she managed to ask only one question,"Who are you?"Armaan simply stared at her but Nigel walked to her side.He told her his name as well as Armaan's name and that the doctor that examined her was their older brother.The girl smiled and said they had a nice older brother. Eventually Armaan felt as if Nigel was surpassing him and asked the girl who was she.The girl replied saying her name was Nuryn.Nigel and Armaan thought the answer they received was too simple so they looked around the room and found Nuryn's health record.When they were reading it Patrocanluna was written down as Nuryn's illness/disease,as well as Asthma.Since neither Armaan nor Nigel knew what was Patrocanluna they asked Nuryn but she didn't know either. Afterwards Nigel and Armaan talked with Nuryn,eventually the three children grew a friendship.During their conversation Rid came back into the room with Nuryn's family.Rid was surprised to find his brothers with his patient and asked them why they were there.They replied saying they were hungry and were looking for him but found Nuryn.Rid told them to get out of the room and will feed them soon.As they went out they waved to Nuryn and told her they'll visit her again which made Nuryn smile.According to Nuryn Kuroki that was their fateful encounter which changed their lives forever but the twins denied and said it was a simple meeting. The next day they came to the hospital again with Rid.He brought them to the hospital's nursery and told them not to wander off again.Inside the nursery there was two other children.Nigel recognized them as Nuryn's siblings and called out to them.They walked to the twins and Armaan asked them what their names were.The male sibling of the two said his name was Abbas Kuroki while the female sibling said she was Narcissus Kuroki .The twins asked if Nuryn was alright and Abbas replied with,"She's a lot better now thanks to your big brother." For the next few hours they played with each other until Nuryn came into the room.According to Abbas that was when they officially met and when they became friends. At a young age Armaan and Nigel read books that were kept by Ridhwan.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.The Griffin Brothers remembered Nuryn's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna and they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness. When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): This magic allows Nigel to manipulate the air around him, allowing him to make it explode or he can even control the oxygen level in the air. Archive (古文書 Ākaibu ):A rare type of Magic which allows Nigel to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. User generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. Nigel has shown tremendous mastery over this form of Magic. Copy Magic:User can transform into anyone flawlessly. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time). Human Subordination:It allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around him. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Nigel has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Nigel has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, take downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Nigel is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Equipment Relationships Armaan Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more closer than the one they have now.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he would fight his twin brother for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,considering each other as enemies and are more hostile with each other. What Nigel hates the most is people comparing with his brother and their appearances are remarkably similar, bordering identical.The 2 Griffin Twins are very envious of each other.Nigel is envious of Armaan's middle name Shirokoori which means White Ice in Japanese,while Nigel's middle name Yasashisa means kind. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their distant relationship with each other,they do care for each other.Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki .Even though the 2 brothers hate each other,they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Ridhwan Griffin Nigel looks up and respects his older brother Ridhwan.He is also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books which he read.When Nigel and his twin brother Armaan Griffin Griffin became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale (One of their childhood friends) as parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Nigel came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. After their parents passed away Rid decided to raise Armaan and Nigel on his own in general has left an immensely profound print on their hearts, causing them to see him as a sort of surrogate father, just as he seems to look at them as surrogate sons.In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Eventually when Nigel and Armaan decided to get stronger they went to Rid for apprenticeship but he refused to become their mentor.After many refusals and tries Rid accepted his brother as students.During their training Armaan and Nigel gained a new level of respect for Rid's great wealth of knowledge. Nuryn Kuroki Nuryn grew up alongside Nigel since their early years which means they consider each other as both siblings and childhood friends .The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about Nuryn 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn. Their hard work showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. After Nuryn was tortured and almost raped,Nigel became protective of her and more caring.For example Nigel saw Nuryn taking a break from working in a cross-dressing cafe, she went outside still wearing her uniform.A group of young men approached her asking her out on a date. Nuryn rejected them and punched one of their chins from underneath for calling her cute.The young men were enraged and tried to attack Nuryn but she was too small and quick for them.When Nigel saw what they were doing,he instantly ran to them,fighting them and started shouting at them to go away. After the fight Nuryn thanked Nigel ,saying that without him she couldn't have won it.Nigel simply replied saying he'll do anything for her because of their promise.As stated by Nuryn herself,Nigel was always been standing up and defending her ever since they were children.Armaan once asked Nigel about what he thought about Nuryn,Nigel replied with,"The most insane person I've ever met,in a good way.A girl who was once cheerful and loud,is now shy and timid tomboy.Willing to do anything for the people she loves,trying her best not to cause them trouble or make them worry.That's Nuryn Kuroki." Nuryn is one of the very few people Nigel would express his feelings to after his parent's death,telling her that he has respect for Armaan.They also understand each other since their parents passed away at a young age for them. During one of their fights Abbas Kuroki ,Narcissus Kuroki , Xeno Kuroki , Armaan Griffin and Nigel were near to death.When this happened Nuryn lost her temper and took over her Fallen Angel at at first.But afterwards she was still unsatisfied and entered "Trauma" .Normally during all of her "Trauma"s more than just the enemy will suffer Nuryn's wrath.One of these people is Nigel who so far is the only person able to restrain Nuryn. Nigel would use any method to restrain Nuryn,even if it meant killing her. Abbas Kuroki One of Nigel's childhood friends and Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother,Abbas and Nigel are as close as brothers.Abbas has acted as Nigel's partner-in-crime in a few situations which made Nigel respect Abbas and considers him a trustworthy place to give information,but often gets annoyed when Abbas invades Nigel's personal space. Jasmin Hale Childhood friends who grew up alongside each other,Jasmin loves and cares for Nigel as an older sister and sometimes as a mother.Jasmin teases Nigel when ever she meets him which greatly annoys him.Jasmin believes that Nigel will grow up into a fine gentleman.Because of this she also worries that Nigel will start watching Adult videos when he reaches puberty.After the years they spent with each other and mother-son/elder sister-younger brother they share with each other,Nigel is very protective of Jasmin. Izrail Paku Izrail and Nigel aren't on good terms with each other,considering each other as rivals.They are competitive with each other and will become very prideful if one were to win in something to the point he would jeer it to the other.The reason for Nigel and Izrail's antagonism towards each other is because of an incident in their childhood.The incident involved Nigel accidentally pushing Izrail into a pile of mud while playing with him.Thinking Nigel did it on purpose an enraged Izrail kicked sand in Nigel's eyes. Iris Inoue Both Nigel and his brother Armaan Griffin feel uncomfortable with Iris.If they knew she was coming they would panic and if they saw her they would sweat. This is because Iris greatly resembles they boys' deceased mother Shun'ō Griffin who they loved deeply.Even just by knowing she (Iris) exists causes Nigel so much pain and he believes that Iris is his mother's reincarnation. Narcissus Kuroki Having to grow up alongside the Kuroki Siblings Narc loves the 2 Griffin Brothers the same way she loves her other 2 younger siblings.Narc is extremely grateful to the 2 Griffin Brothers and feels she is in debt to them for saving her younger sister Nuryn Kuroki from death as well as being her doctor.It is shown they work well together.During the time they spent together Narc taught Nigel how to cook. Trivia The definition of Nigel's name in Japanese= Yasashisa: kind,Yūsuke:Right,Yami:Darkness.Where as Taiga sounds like tiger in English. Nigel's character is based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. Nigel's first appearance is based from : Fate Averruncus of Negima! and Akise Aru of Mirai Nikki. As for his younger appearance is based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. Quotes "Friends are worth shedding blood for,but loved ones are worth sacrificing lives." (To Armaan Griffin ) "The most insane person I've ever met,in a good way.A girl who was once cheerful and loud,is now shy and timid tomboy.Willing to do anything for the people she loves,trying her best not to cause them trouble or make them worry.That's Nuryn Kuroki." "Do you honestly believe I care about my title as a doctor?But what you said was true.Doctors are meant to save lives,not kill them.But...If anything were to happen to Nuryn,I will kill that person,whoever he or she is...Even if it means giving every thing I have...I Will Protect Nuryn!!" "Never look down,always look up.Turn your head from your past to your present.Stand tall and firm,don't let anyone take advantage of you.Don't predict the future,just try to survive and adjust a few things...These were the words of encouragement Aniki gave me and Nii-san before he left us.Nii-san says I'm just too proud of myself.It's true,I am proud of myself.Proud that I became the person Aniki raised me and wanted me to be!" Gallery Nigel Guild Card English.png|Nigel's Guild Card 881535.jpg|Nigel in the dark 889892.jpg|Nigel 879481.jpg 893661.jpg 961309.jpg 35760.jpg 46699.jpg 874929.jpg 896402.jpg 904334.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Male Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Smillingflower Category:AzuWen Category:Caster-Mage Category:Griffin Family Category:Lost Magic User Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei Category:Shimeru Sekai